The hunter and The Alpha
by WhiteWolf26
Summary: Stiles est un chasseur et des phénomènes étranges le conduisent a Beacon Hills. Sur son chemin, il va croiser la route d'un certain Derek Hale. Un lien peut il se créer entre un Alpha et un hunter ?
1. Chapter 1

Quand Stiles avait franchi le panneau "Beacon Hill" avec son père, il ne put s'empécher de fermer les yeux. Encore une nouvelle ville, un nouveau role a interprété , et une nouvelle énigme a déchiffré . C'était l'histoire de toute sa vie. Une ville, se fondre dans la masse et régler l'affaire. Beacon Hill ? il ne connaissait meme pas cette ville. Cela devait etre, de toute évidence, encore un de ces coins paumés ou l'attraction locale se résumait à la fete du village. Il poussa un soupir, et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur son siège, tentant en vain de profiter des quelques minutes de répit qui lui restait.

* * *

Il eut à peine le temps de franchir la porte de leur chambre de motel, que le téléphone de son père sonna. Stiles, lacha son sac et s'avança de la fenetre. Il devait reconnaitre que la chambre n'était pas si mal que ça en fin de compte. De toute manière, il n' était pas très difficile. Comment l'etre, d'ailleurs ? sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de motel, plus miteux les uns que les autres, alors... le front posé contre la paroi froide et plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas son père terminer sa conversation.

_ Stiles ?

A l'annonce de son prénom, il se retourna.

_ Tu sais ce que tu as affaire.

_ Oui.

Il lui tendit une carte d'identité. Il la prit et la regarda durant quelques minutes. Bien sur, c'était bel et bien lui sur la photo mais, ce n'était en aucun cas son nom. Sur celle-ci était marquée : Alex Anderson. Un de ses nombreux noms d'emprunt. Il y avait eu : John Peck, Tempelton Smith, Chris Sheppard, Evan Sullivan, Will Carter et j'en passe. A vrai dire, il ne les comptait meme plus. Une fois la question de l'identité réglé, il sortit quelques petits joujoux de son sac. Tout d'abord un couteau, qu'il cacha au niveau de sa cheville droite. Puis un berretta 9 mm, qu'il camoufla dans son dos. Son père le regarda perplexe.

_ Tu crois vraiment que tu en as besoin ? c'est juste une mission de reconnaissance.

_Peut- etre. Mais tu oublies ou cette mission de reconnaissance a lieu ? dans un lycée ! c'est la jungle, papa !

Son père sourit.

_ Affronter des demons ne te pose pas de problème, mais cotoyer des jeunes de ton ages ... John n'eut meme pas le temps de finir sa phrase,que son fils le coupa dans son observation.

_ ... Les demons je comprends, mais les gens ... tous des tarés.

* * *

Il ne fallut a Stiles qu'un peu moins d'une heure pour atteindre le lycée. Et il devait bien reconnaitre que plus il avançait, plus il se sentait mal l'aise. Des étudiants à pied, à vélo, en voiture, en moto, il y en avait de partout. C'était l'effervescence. Les pas surs et pressés de certains se mélangeaient aux pas lents et décontractés des autres. A cet instant, le jeune chasseur ne put s'empécher de penser, Tuez moi.

* * *

Pendant que son fils s'occupait de récolter des informations auprès des adolescents, John s'occupa des forces de l'ordre. Il se munit d'un costume, réajusta sa cravate, et se passa une main rapide dans les cheveux. Il arriva a son tour au commissariat de Beacon Hill, et fut accueilli par des regards méfiants et interrogateurs de la part de ses "collègues". Il ne laissa néanmoins rien transparaitre et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la réceptionniste.

_ Agent Enricksen, FBI. Je désire voir un responsable.

La jeune brunette eut a peine le temps de répondre, qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se présenta a lui.

_ Inspecteur Callahan. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquilles.

John Aquiesca silencieusement et le suivit.

_ Alors que me vaut la visite du FBI dans notre petite ville ? demanda-t-il tout en s'installant sur son siège.

* * *

Stiles longea les couloirs a la recherche de sa salle de cours, quand il percuta violemment quelqu'un.

_ Je suis désolé ...commença Stiles.

_ ... Pas grave. Puis son interlocuteur se mit l'observer plus attentivement, il ne connaissait pas ce visage et encore moins cette odeur... Je m'appelle Scott. Scott Mccall. Et toi, tu es ? lui demanda-t-il, tout en lui tendant la main.

Stiles sourit.

_ ... Une pauvre ame en peine, recherchant désespérement ou aura lieu sa prochaine heure de torture.

Scott sourit a son tour.

_ ... je suis Alex Anderson, le nouveau.

_ Tu as quoi ?

_ Littérature. Répondit Stiles avec une petite grimace.

_ Moi aussi. Si tu veux, on peut y aller ensemble. Stiles accepta sa proposition, mais leva les yeux cependant au ciel. Décidément, cette affaire risquait d' etre longue, très longue.


	2. Chapter 2

Je voudrais vous dire tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos Reviews ! cela fait tres plaisir, surtout que c'est ma premiere fanfic TeenWolf.

Lloyd lullaby, tu as parfaitement remarqué la reference SPN. Mais comment faire autrement ? je suis une Addict et je l'assume ;) Je suis ravi que tu ai aimé le premier chapitre. Merci, en tout cas. J'espere ne pas trop vous decevoir par la suite.

Driamar et Miss-Love-Merlin-chocolat, voici la suite que vous attendiez ;)

Evilsammy, je suis honorée que tu postes ta premiere reviews sur ma fic ! mais, en meme temps, maintenant j'ai grave la pression lol. Et oui, les fans de SPN sont partout ;) ... je plaide coupable ! et si, j'ai réussi a te faire rire en plus ( ce qui est un exploit ...) j'en suis ravi ! j'espere que la suite ne te decevra pas ! et encore merci ;)

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas manqué à Stiles c' était le lycée. N'importe quel humain, normalement constitué vous dirait que le lycée n'est pas franchement une partie de plaisir. Pour beaucoup, ce sont meme les pires années de leur vie. Heureusement, etre chasseur n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Quand il débarqua à Beacon Hill, l'année scolaire avait déjà bien commencé . Tous les élèves se connaissaient, et tous sans exception avaient été catalogués et triés sur le volet. Autant dire, qu'ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeau. Il y avait le groupe des poms poms girl, des joueurs de football, des intellos, des ringards et j'en passe. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de clichés et de bétises. Il n'avait décidément pas sa place dans cet endroit. Il se sentait un peu comme le vilain petit canard, ou encore comme Fox Mulder criant la théorie du complot à tout va, sans pour autant etre comprit ni écouté .C'est alors qu'il fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie, marquant ainsi la fin de son calvaire. Il soupira de soulagement et rangea très vite ses affaires. Il avait déjà perdu énormément de temps, et pas récolté la moindre information. Il devait à tout prix mettre la main sur cette Lydia machin chose. C' était une des seules témoins de ces enlèvements ou disparitions, enfin peu importe, il devait la trouver.

_ On va manger un morceau, tu veux te joindre à nous . Stiles ne vit pas Scott arriver derrière lui, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter.

_ Euh, et bien en fait ...

Le jeune chasseur était sur le point de décliner l'invitation quand il vit deux jeunes filles et un autre garçon arriver. Il reconnut immédiatement l'une d'entre elles. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, le teint pale mais élégant en soi et habiller de manière assez ... Stiles n'arriva pas trouver le mot adéquate, mais c' était bien elle. Une vague d'excitation le traversa mais il resta tout de meme impassible. C' était l'une des choses qu'il pouvait rayer de sa liste. Voyons un, allez au lycée : fait. Et deux, trouver Lydia je sais pas quoi : fait. Ne restait plus qu'a lui tirer les vers du nez et son cauchemar serai bientot terminé .

_ ... en fait ça sera avec plaisir.

* * *

_ Sur les trois victimes, deux ont été retrouvées mortes. Déclara d'une voix grave l'inspecteur.

_ Des liens entre les victimes ? une quelconque attache ? demanda John.

_ Un groupe. Tous les trois vont au lycée de Beacon Hill. Des amis. Leurs parents nous ont dit qu'ils étaient partis campés. Deux garçons ont été evantrés, ... un vrai carnage, si vous voulez mon avis. Dit l'inspecteur avec une pointe de tristesse.

_ James Mcferty et Ian Edwards ? Son interlocuteur se contenta d'acquiescer.

_ Le troisième ?

_ Aucune trace. Nous avons bouclé tout le périmètre et commencé les recherches, mais cela n'a encore rien donné . Mes gars sont sur cette affaire depuis plus de 3 jours.

_ Les entretiens avec les familles respectives n'ont rien donné ?

Callahan poussa un soupir de lassitude.

_ Absolument rien. Pas de problème au lycée, pas de récentes altercations. Rien que nous puissions explorer. James, Ian et Jackson sont de bons garçons. Brillant, ils ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche. Tout le monde les appreciait. C'est une assez petite ville, vous savez.

_ Je vois. Je désire voir le compte rendu du médecin légiste. A la suite de ça, l'inspecteur se leva et montra le chemin à l'agent du FBI, qui le suivit sans un mot.

* * *

_ Alors d'ou tu viens Alex ? demanda une jeune brunette aux yeux noisette. Il mit quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience que la jeune femme s'adressait à lui. Il faut dire qu'il avait tout de meme un peu de mal a s'y faire. Mais bon, il réagit d'une certaine manière assez vite.

_ Mmm de Baltimore. Répondit-il du tac au tac. En réalité, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds la-bas, mais quitte a mentir autant le faire jusqu'au bout non ?

_ Oh. Et que viens-tu faire ici ? je veux dire, Beacon Hill est loin d'avoir tous les avantages de la grande ville. Continua le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés.

_ Mon père a été muté . Et puis, ça beau etre une petite ville vous n'etes pas à l'abri des faits divers non plus. Lança-t-il tout en enfonçant sa fourchette dans son plat de pate. ça passe ou ça casse se dit Stiles.

Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent simultanément et froncèrent les sourcils.

_ De quoi tu parles ? osa la jeune brunette, dénommée Allison.

Stiles haussa les paules.

_ Je viens de Baltimore, les faits divers ça me connais. 631 366 habitants et une agression toutes les 30 secondes en moyenne. Alors ici, cela ne passe pas inaperçu. Vous les connaissiez ?

* * *

Autant dire que quand Stiles franchit la porte de sa chambre, il était épuisé . Supporter ces ados en pleine poussée hormonale l'avait complétement vidé . Il s' était meme mis a penser qu'il aurait préféré allez courir auprès des demons, plutot que de vivre ça. Il sourit. Il ne devait s'en doute pas etre normal. Mais qu'est-ce qu' était la normalité , quand votre père vous bougeait de ville en ville pour chasser le surnaturel ? Il lança ses clés sur le petit meuble d'entrée et se colla contre la porte.

_ Plus jamais ça. Se contenta-t-il de dire. Son père leva les yeux sur lui.

_ Ca été l' école ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. A cette question, Stiles ne put s'empécher de jeter un regard noir a son paternel.

_ Je vois. J'ai reussi a avoir le report d'autopsie. L'informa John, tout en faisant parvenir le dossier a son fils. Celui-ci lui arracha d'un geste brusque, encore contrarié par le comportement trop jouissif du hunter. L'ainé sourit de plus belle. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à son fils, mais il revait de pouvoir lui offrir un minimum de normalité. Il aimait l'envoyer sous couverture dans les lycées. Au moins de cette façon, il pouvait approcher des gens de son age et faire ce qu'un ado devrait faire. Cela ne pouvait lui faire que le plus grand bien, il le savait. Stiles, au fil des années s'était refermé sur lui-meme. Ne vivant que par le biais des chasses. Ses seules intéractions sociales étaient et bien, lui et les créatures surnaturelles. Autant dire que cela ne pesait pas bien lourd. Stiles avait besoin d'autre chose pour s'épanouir pleinement. Cependant, il était bien trop jeune pour le comprendre.

Le jeune chasseur observa les photos et lut attentivement les rapports d'expertise. Il tourna les pages une à une, à une vitesse folle. Son cerveau était en ebullition et cherchait la moindre parcelle d'information, d'indice qui lui permettrait de mettre la main sur la clé de l' énigme. C'était une des parties de la chasse qu'il préférait, l'investigation. Voyant presque de la fumée sortir des oreilles de son fils, John se décida à intervenir.

_ Tu as eu des résultats de ton coté ?

Stiles leva furtivement les yeux du dossier. Tu veux dire à part que le jaune poussin est la mode et que le capitaine de l'équipe de football ne sait pas compter jusqu'a deux ? oui... Lydia la petite amie de jackson dont j'ai oublié le nom m'a dis que celui ci lui avait envoyé une video avant sa disparition.

Son père fronça des sourcils. Il avait lu et relu les déclarations des témoins, il ne se souvenait pas de la mention d'une vidéo.

_ Une vidéo ?

_ Ouaip. Elle ne l'a pas montré aux forces de police. Elle avait peur de leurs réactions.

_ Pourquoi ?

Stiles prit un portable caché dans le fond de sa poche. Celui-ci n'était définitivement pas celui de son fils. Il n'était pas de la meme taille, ni de la meme marque et encore moins de la meme couleur : Rose.

_ Regarde ça.

La vidéo commença sa lecture. On pouvait distinguer un jeune homme aux cheveux chatain court, avec un T-shirt "Beacon Hill Cross". Sans doute, le petit copain : Jackson. Après les premières minutes ou celui-ci envoyait de ses nouvelles a sa copine, une silhouette imposante se dessina au dernier plan. Celle-ci fut si rapide, qu'elle traversa la caméra en une fraction de seconde pour disparaitre de l'angle de vue. Jackson s'arreta dans son récit. Il venait d'entendre du bruit. Il se retourna, regarda a droite puis a gauche, rien. Il continua de nouveau son récit quand, un rugissement se fit entendre.

Puis tout se passa très vite. La silhouette déchira la tente, entra et agrippa violemment Jackson. Vu l'obscurité , on ne pouvait apercevoir que deux choses. Ses yeux, d'un rouge vif, voire sang et sa carrure. Très imposante. Jackson fut trainé en dehors de l'habitacle en quelques secondes.

_ Soit c'est un défaut de la caméra, soit c'est ... Proposa Stiles, avec une idée bien précise en tete.

_ Vu l' état des victimes, et les traces de griffes ... continua John. .. une petite visite nocturne s'impose. Ne voulant pas sauter trop vite aux conclusions.

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3, je m'escuse pour le retard. J'espere que cette suite vous plaira. Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! cela fait énormément plaisir !

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Le jeune chasseur n'était pas très à l'aise avec le fait de chasser la nuit. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas l'habitude. Au contraire, chasser la nuit, lui était arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois. Cependant, cela restait tout de même une certaine source d'angoisse. La temérature avait chuté de quelques degrés déjà, et Siles le ressentit tout de suite. Il s'avança pas à pas, en direction du lieu où Jackson et ses amis avaient été vu pour la dernière fois. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec plusieurs tentes, toutes endommagées. Elles avaient été éventrées, déchirées et complètement détruite. La créature responsable de cet acte, devait être munie d'une force incroyable. À cette pensée, Stiles avala difficilement sa salive. Il rangea son arme, et sortit son téléphone afin de prendre plusieurs photos de ce massacre. Cependant, il ne réussit pas à prendre de clichés satisfaisants. Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière, et l'intensité de la lune n'était pas suffisante. Il lâcha un soupir de frustration et reprit son observation.

_ Des traces de souffre ? demanda son père.

Stiles fit non de la tete, avant de froncer des sourcils. Il se baissa et remarqua des traces sur le sol. Des empreintes. Peut-être celle d'un loup-garou ?C'est alors qu'il entendit comme un léger bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, main dans le dos a la recherche de son arme.

_ Tu as entendu ? lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

Son père acquiesça en silence. Il était sur le point de répliquer quand une masse imposante surgit, et se jeta sur eux. Le père et le fils eurent le même réflexe : tirer. Tirer à l'unisson. Malheureusement, les balles en argent n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. La Bête atterrit sur John et se mit à planter ses griffes dans sa chair. John hurla de douleur, paralysant ainsi son fils. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, n'est ce pas ? c'était comme si la peur s'était propagée dans tout son être, sans pouvoir en sortir. Ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus, pire, ils commencèrent à trembler. Ce n'était pas normal. Stiles avait toujours su faire face durant une chasse. Il avait toujours su contrôler ses émotions devant ses êtres abjectes, afin de pas leur donner ce plaisir. Le plaisir de lire la peur dans ses yeux. Alors pourquoi, ce soir il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler ? c'était absurde. Ce fut un murmure, une voix qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Celle de son père.

_ Stiles ... cours.

Son regard croisa celui de son père. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Son père était sa seule famille. La seule qui lui restait. John le regarda encore une fois. Il y avait de la détermination.

_ C'est un ... ordre.

Puis, il réussit à s'emparer d'un couteau qu'il enfonça dans l'abdomen de la créature. Celle-ci se mit à hurler, et comme lancé dans un élan de rage, elle enfonça une nouvelle fois ses griffes dans sa proie. Stiles fit alors ce que son père lui avait ordonné. Il se mit à courir. À courir aussi vite qu'il le put. Mais il ne vit pas la racine de l'arbre sortir de la terre, et finit la tete la première sur le sol boueux. Les mains légèrement meurtries, il sentit les feuilles des arbres récemment tombés. Il toussa. Un grognement. Son coeur manqua un battement. Sa respiration se coupa, et ses yeux s'ouvrir d'un geste brusque. Il craignit de se retourner. Il savait qu'il allait se retrouver nez à nez avec la créature.

* * *

Mais il devait en avoir le coeur net. Il devait faire face au monstre qui lui avait pris son père. Il ferma les yeux et concentra ses dernières forces. Il chercha automatiquement son arme. Seulement, il ne la trouva pas. Il avait dû la perdre durant sa course. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se maudit. À cet instant précis, il aurait préféré faire face à ses ados prépubères sans cervelle que d'être ici. Il se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur. Il recula de quelques centimètres, mais percuta bien vite un tronc d'arbre.

C'est alors qu'un autre rugissement se fit entendre, et qu'une silhouette se jeta sur son assaillant. Vu l'obscurité, il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il voyait. Mais il était sur d'une chose, leur lutte pouvait lui faire gagner du temps. C'est pourquoi, il sortit la seule arme qui lui restait. Un magnum, qu'il chargea rapidement. Il était sur le point de tirer quand l'autre créature déclara forfait et prit la fuite. La respiration rapide, des gouttes de sueur perlant son front, Il tenta de garder un oeil attentif à la deuxième silhouette. Il fronça des sourcils, retira le cran de sécurité et était sur le point d'appuyer sur la gâchette, quand il le vit. Celui-ci avait des yeux rouges vif. On ne voyait que ça.

_ Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi. Déclara son interlocuteur d'une voix calme. À la suite de quoi, ses yeux revinrent à une couleur normale. Le sauveur inconnu posa son regard sur le jeune homme. Il était clair que celui-ci était en état de choc. Il pouvait clairement entendre les battements de son coeur qui battaient à une vitesse folle. Un peu trop rapide à son gout.

_ Tu devrais te calmer.

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Répondit Stiles sur la défensive, néanmoins épuisé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que les hunters pouvaient être butés. Il l'avait repéré à plusieurs kilomètres. Ses gestes, sa posture, sa démarche, tout l'avait trahi. C'était sa façon d'être. Mais c'était surtout son odeur. Les Hunters avaient une odeur particulière. C'est pourquoi, il était très facile pour un loup-garou de les démasquer. Seulement, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de different. Son odeur était d'une douceur incroyable. Il n'en avait jamais senti une comme celle-ci auparavant. Elle était d'ailleurs très difficile à déchiffrer. Sans doute pour cela, que la curiosité l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait sauvé ses misérables petites fesses, il lui devait un minimum de respect. Le loup s'avança à une vitesse folle et le plaqua contre l'arbre. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reagir et l'agrippa violemment par le col de sa veste. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, mais pas si agressifs que précédemment.

_ Je viens de te sauver, Hunter. Mais si tu veux te défouler, vas-y. Tire.

Stiles lui lança un regard de défi. Il est vrai qu'il avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine, mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre la face.

_ Ne me tentes pas. Articula le jeune homme, avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Puis, il ne mit pas une minute avant de tirer une balle en plein coeur de son adversaire. Une deflagration. La poudre. Une balle. À son contact, le loup lâcha son emprise et laissa tomber Stiles lourdement au sol. Profitant de cet instant de répit, le Hunter commença tant bien que mal à courir et à rejoindre son père. Il devait savoir. Il n'était pas mort ! John Stilinski ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant et surtout pas comme ça. Il ne l'accepterai pas. À bout de souffle, il arriva à quelques centimètres du corps inerte de son père. Sa respiration ne se calma pas pour autant. Le voir ainsi, lui donna envie de vomir. Il tenta en vain de reprendre une certaine contenance et s'accroupit près de lui. Il sortit son téléphone d'une main tremblante et appela les secours en priant pour que cela ne soit pas trop tard.

* * *

À l'autre bout de la forêt, les blessures du loup se mirent à guérir petit à petit, et à évacuer la balle hors de son corps. Il laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur, mais reprit une respiration normale une fois la guérison terminée. Il se releva et posa son regard sur l'horizon, tout en sachant que leurs chemins se recroiseront une fois de plus. Il sourit. Il en était même certain.

* * *

L'équipe médicale traversa les portes de l'hôpital à toute allure, déversant un bon nombre de mots que Stiles eut du mal à comprendre. Il ne pouvait détacher son attention du visage, et du corps meurtri de John.

_ Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Réussi à entendre le jeune Hunter.

_ Il faut le transporter d'urgence au bloc, maintenant ! hurla apparemment le médecin de service.

Ils ne leur suffirent que d'une dizaine de seconde pour atteindre les grandes portes blindées du bloc,et qu'une lumière rouge ne s'allume. Indiquant ainsi leur présence. C'est à cet instant, que Stilinski trouva le silence angoissant. Et qu'il se sentit atrocement seul. Il poussa un soupir de fatigue et décida de s'asseoir. Après tout, il allait être coincé aux urgences pendant un très, très long moment.

* * *

Plus de trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée. Il s'était levé, fait les cent pas, déambulant dans le service comme une âme en peine. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester les bras croisés. La patience n'était pas vraiment une de ces grandes vertus. À force de faire des allers-retours, il connaissait les moindres recoins de l'hôpital. Il décida néanmoins de s'assoir et se passa une main sur le visage. C'est alors que le médecin de service franchit les portes et jeta un regard dans la salle d'attente. Stiles se leva précipitamment, ne fit pas attention au vertige qui suivit et s'approcha du médecin.

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Je suis le docteur Mallard. C'est moi, qui me suis occupé de votre père. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, dû à une hémorragie, mais nous avons pu la stopper. Il a de nombreuses côtes cassées, qui lui ont endommagé un poumon. C'est pourquoi, j'ai préféré le mettre sous oxygène. Il a également une commotion cérébrale ... j'ai le regret de vous informer, que votre père est tombé dans le coma.

Au fur et à mesure que la liste s'allongeait, le visage de Stiles devint de plus en plus pale. Mais ce fut les dernières paroles, qui lui coupèrent la respiration. Ce n'était pas possible. John Stilinski dans le coma ? il devait y avoir une erreur ? ce n'était pas possible.

_ Comment est ce arrivé ? demanda le médecin.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

_ Jeune homme ? est ce que ça va aller ?

Stiles entendit vaguement les derniers mots de l'homme en blouse blanche.

_ Hein ? euh ...oui ... il ... une tres mauvaise chute. Ce fut la seule alternative que Stiles trouva à dire pour le moment, même si le médecin se sembla pas trop le croire.

_ Je vous tiens au courant, si son état s'améliore.

_ Je peux le voir .

_ Bien sur. Lui répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

* * *

Reviews ? Partant pour la suite ? des remarques ? suggestions ?


End file.
